


all the real boys in their black jeans

by monanotlisa



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: DADT, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>That's telling. Something.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	all the real boys in their black jeans

Marines' quarters? Pretty much the last place John would've looked for Rodney. But checking the lifesigns - purely out of curiosity - that's where he's been three times now: with Harper. Sanchez. Freeman.

No clogged shower reports. Also, Rodney would send a minion.

"Hey," John says. Very casually. "You been helping out jarheads?"

Rodney's cheeks pinken. That's telling. Something. "If you must know?"

John must.

"Some of them are actually quite civil. And, uh. Wish for - civil internet server connections. Please don't ask."

Oh.

"You'd help?"

More blushing, but fiercely. "Hypocritical if I didn't."

John smiles, not knowing why.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the McShep Match 2009 Drabble Tree.


End file.
